Hand Holding
by DrNerdgasm
Summary: A short story inspired by Lon'qu's and Maribelle's 'S' support. Rated T for mild language and mention of sexual themes.


**Author's Note: I really liked Maribelle's and Lon'qu's "S" support on Fire Emblem: Awakening. So, I decided to write a short fic between the two of them. It's not as good as I originally planned, but whatever, I guess. Enjoy. ~ Oh, and also, the last line of this story comes from the "S" support conversation between the two.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem. **

* * *

Walking into town while holding Maribelle's hand became a routine for Lon'qu ever since Maribelle suggested marriage between the two.

Although, Lon'qu has gotten accustomed to being near Maribelle and even gone as far as touching her, Lon'qu was still hesitant about being anywhere near another woman, including a few of the women in the Shepherds.

As women passed by in the tiny, busy town, many of them walked near Lon'qu, much to his dislike. Every time a woman would get within a foot or two radius, Lon'qu found himself inching closer to Maribelle and gripping her pale pink gloved hand tighter; it was a way that Lon'qu was able to stay close to Maribelle without running away from those women.

As Lon'qu grabbed Maribelle's hand, he felt the ring that he had bought for her not that long ago - the ring that symbolized Lon'qu's love for Maribelle. They have not gotten married yet, they've decided that it would be best to wait once the war was over.

Many men who were engaged would participate in sexual activity with their significant other, seeing as that since they're about to be wed, they are allowed to participate in such actions. Those men would claim their woman and their woman's purity before the couple were married, so they could place their mark on their woman - their beloved. But Lon'qu was different than those men.

Lon'qu saw Maribelle as a lady, one who needed the utmost respect and that's what he have given her.

Maribelle told him that she did not want to participate in having any sexual contact until they are announced husband and wife, Lon'qu agreed whole heartedly; he did not want to disappoint her and frankly, he wasn't sure if he was ready to take that step. And so the couple did not make any sort of sexual contact; they stuck to hand holding and the occasional kiss or two.

Many soldiers, that were not a part of Chrom's personal army, would constantly bother Lon'qu about his relationship with Maribelle.

"Come on! You guys are engaged, you deserve to get laid."

"You always fight in the front lines, get at her before it's too late."

"She says that now, but once you do it, she'll practically beg for more!"

"Don't tell me you're still too scared to approach the woman!"

"Don't believe her! She's just saying she doesn't want to! She's just being difficult!"

"For such a brave man in the battle field, you sure are fearful in bed!"

Those remarks were usually thrown at Lon'qu by the lower rank soldiers. At first, those comments enraged him to the point where he was about to slice one of them with his Killing Edge if it were not for Gregor to hold him back. Now, Lon'qu waves those comments away; Those men have no respect for Maribelle's wishes, and they most certainly did not have a say on Lon'qu's and Maribelle's engagement.

"Making love is way for a man to show a woman that he loves her," a soldier once said. "You aren't showing her enough love."

Lon'qu gripped Maribelle's hand tighter when he remembered that remark. Was that man right? Was he not showing Maribelle enough love?

"Darling?"

Lon'qu turned at the voice and saw a face of concern painted on Maribelle's smooth, pale skin.

"Are you alright? You're grabbing my hand a lot tighter than usual." Maribelle asked furrowing her eyebrows.

Lon'qu stopped walking and was debating whether he should ask her - ask her if what he was doing was enough.

Lon'qu was about to respond when Maribelle gasped and said, "Did one of these wretched women get too close to you?! Did any of them touch you?! Those low-born, filthy women!" Maribelle practically yelled out.

Lon'qu looked around the area, only to see the faces of many men and women looking directly at Maribelle, their faces making it very clear that they were judging Maribelle. Lon'qu took Maribelle's hand again and led her away from the starring people and off the town's main street.

"Who was it, darling? How dare they touch you and make you uncomfortable!" Maribelle said once they were away from everyone else.

Lon'qu let out a small 'heh'. He looked around the area, they were not particularly in town, but they were close by, so they wouldn't have to worry about any thugs. Lon'qu let out a deep sigh, then he asked the question that was plaguing his mind. "Do I.. do I show you enough love, Maribelle?"

Maribelle looked at Lon'qu and blinked. She then flashed him a smile, one those special smiles that made his heart melt. She gripped Lon'qu's other hand, those hands that she always found so cool.

"Lon'qu.." she started, her voice hushed for once.

"The day I've gotten kidnapped by that fiend Gangrel, I thought I was going to die and I just prayed to Naga that somehow, a knight in shining armor would come to the rescue to save me, like in those fairy tales I read before with Lissa. At first, I thought it was Chrom when he came by with Emmeryn, Lissa and the Sheperds. Then, I thought it was Ricken, because he freed me from that witch, Aversa. When we began to run it was obvious that Ricken could not protect us both, I was unable to fight at the time and Ricken's magic was strong, but his body was not - he would have not been able to take any blows." Maribelle took a deep breath and began to look down at her boots. "Then all the sudden, a man whom I've never seen before swoops in and saves us and continues to fight towards the enemy until he reached the commander." Maribelle then looks at Lon'qu her cheeks slightly pink. "That man was you, Lon'qu. I realized that you were my knight in shining armor. Not Chrom, not Ricken, but you. You saved me."

Maribelle begins to clear her throat, "I then took it upon myself to protect you. That's why I got so frustrated that you kept on going too ahead for me to keep up with. You were so difficult, just like me. The more I got to know you the more fond I became of you, even if you did run away from me and insulted me when I came too close." Lon'qu gave her an apologetic look, but Maribelle just waved it off with small smile. "I saw you slowly warm up to me and that easily made my heart warm up, as well. And now here we are engaged, and holding hands." Maribelle begins to smile again and looks at Lon'qu straight in the eyes. "Knowing your phobia of women and seeing you so close to me, makes me realize how much you do love me. You show me so much love I feel like I can drown in it. And I mean that in the best way possible, my love!"

Lon'qu smiled as he processed Maribelle's words into his head. He then bent down and pressed his cool lips down hers softly, much to Maribelle's delight.

When the couple separated, Maribelle took his hand in hers and began to walk towards the main street again.

"If a woman does touch you, darling, tell me. I'll make sure to chop whatever body part she used to touch you off."

Lon'qu only walked with her in silence. A smile then crept into his face. Those men were wrong. Of course he didn't have to make love to her, why should he? He was showing Maribelle as much love as he possibly could.

For now, holding hands is enough for her to know that he loves her. People may not be able to see how holding hands is a way to show undeniable love, but to them, holding hands shows that love crystal clear - to them, it was a romantic touch.

* * *

_"Oh, Lon'qu, there's no hurry. We have the rest of our lives! And YOU, my dear, are a catch worth waiting for."_


End file.
